Organization XX: A Rebellion
by KittyKatKairi
Summary: Ixsele is deployed, along with two others, to Castle Oblivion to work under Marluxia's command. The three quickly find that not all is as it appears in The Organization.
1. Chapter I - Two New Faces

The Organization: a group of nobodies who search together to make themselves whole again. Empty shells lacking of emotion or feeling. That's what they told me when I joined. I'm not really sure of who I am, or where I came from; they called me Ixsele. I'm just now getting used to this place and apparently I'm the 19th addition to the crew of cloaked strangers. This is my third day here and I've only met two men by the names of Xemnas and Saix. They appear to be the leaders of the group. Xemnas is a tall man with long grey hair and a very calm, lifeless face. Saix is kind of like his pet puppy, very loyal and always at his side or preforming orders.

Looking up, I saw the blue-haired nobody enter. "Ixsele," he said with order in his voice. "Yes?" I quickly responded. "Follow me," Saix turned and left the room expecting me behind him, and so I quickly followed.

We came to a large room with one wall completely composed of windows. I looked around and saw two blonde haired individuals playing cards together at a table. The first one appeared rather frustrated as the man across from her wore a huge smirk across his face. Near the wall on the other side of the room two girls were arguing over something, on the sofa a man with an eye patch and a long ponytail was smoking a cigarette while laying back casually.

Saix brought me towards the two arguing by the wall. "Nallixos, Xyalsas, you two will be accompanying Ixsele on her first mission today," he said to the two who immediately turned to face him. "What?!" the smaller, brown-haired one complained, "Why do we have to help that thing?" she said, pointing her finger at me. I felt a little insulted and tried to speak but was interrupted, "Oh shut up, it's not like haven't done anything like this before." She was taller and had hair slightly lighter than the shorter one; I could tell she was the brains of the two. "Right then," Saix started, "You all will be going to Twilight Town today. Good luck." He walked off. "Yeah, great. Just where I wanted to spend my day," the short one rolled her eyes. The taller one looked at me, "I'm sorry, she's rather rambunctious. I'm Nallixos and this is Xyalsas. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ixsele." I was surprised, "You know my name?" I asked, a little surprised. She giggled, "Saix just mentioned it, silly," she turned to her partner in crime, "Xyalsas, we're leaving." "Yeah, yeah," she responded as a portal was opened and she stepped in. "Come on," Nallixos held her hand out to me and I took it and stepped in.

We were in a whole other world. The sky was a bright yellow-orange, filled with clouds. The town seemed very peaceful and there were little shops all around us. "Blech, disgusting," Xyalsas spat at the ground as Nallixos frowned in her general direction. I was really too busy taking in the view to pay much attention until Nallixos called my name, "Ixsele." I turned to look, "Hm?" Xyalsas finished dusting off and walked in front of Nallixos. "Alright squirt." I found it funny how the smallest of us three was saying this to me. "So, you gotta learn how to fight," she continued. "Fight?" I blinked in confusion. "Yes! Fight! You know, rawr, rawr, kill, kill?" She made strange hand motions and facial expressions. She then sighed, "Alright fine, here, Mansex told me to hand this to you." She held out a beautifully engraved white blade to me and I was confused once more, "Man...sex?" I questioned. Xyalsas slapped herself in the face. "I told you to stop calling him that.." Nallixos mumbled. Xyalsas growled in response, "Xemnas. If I say Mansex, I mean Xemnas." "Oh, so he is also Mansex? Should I call him tha-" "NO!" Xyalsas shouted over my unfinished sentence. "Just... how about we stick to Superior or Xemnas, alright?" She was a very strange girl, but I shrugged it off.

We spent a few hours, in fact, I think we spent the entire day training out there. They taught me all of the need-to-know basics about killing these dark creatures known as the heartless and how destroying them enabled us to collect hearts. It was rather exciting. We warped back to the place I now knew as my home and I was excused to go to my room.


	2. Chapter II - Magic and Friends

Morning came too soon, I awoke to another day with no sun. It was strange, every day here was as dark as night; I felt a little nocturnal. I could remember that in my past life I lived in a much brighter world. Oh well, at least I have something to live for. For now at least.

Stepping into the large windowed room once again, Saix was there with two other long-haired members. The one on the left had a weird face that made him look a little insane. His unkept dirty blonde hair showed that he didn't wash or comb it often. The girl standing next to him had brown hair and was shifting her feet while looking down at the ground. Her face was covered by her bangs so I couldn't make it out. They quickly vanished together into the same portal after speaking with Saix.

I then confronted him, "Who were they?" I questioned out of curiosity. "No one of importance to you. Now for your mission," he replied without the slightest change in expression. "Today you will be paired with Zexion," he stated while motioning towards the man who I hadn't noticed was standing next to me. I blinked and looked up at him, I could only see one side of his face, the other half was covered by his blueish grey hair. His eyes were closed and he seemed deep in thought. He opened his eyes, but kept them directed downwards. The half of his face that I could see was gorgeous. I couldn't stop staring when his gaze then shifted to me and I turned bright red before quickly glancing away. His gaze pierced my heart in an instant. Wow.

Saix broke my train of thought, "Your destination will once again be Twilight Town. Return to the castle once you have completed your assignment." I nodded and turn to see Zexion had already opened a path. "Oh!" I then hurried to catch up with him.

We were once again beneath the bright sunset of Twilight Town. "I'm going to be teaching you how to use magic," Zexion stated without even turning to face me. I tried to face him to make eye contact but he turned his head in the opposite direction. "There," he said pointing. I looked in the same direction and noticed a heartless had appeared. "Take that one out using only your magic," he ordered, he seemed kind of bossy. Despite feeling a bit irritated, I did as he instructed and continued to follow his orders the rest of the mission.

We finished quickly and I prepared to leave when he stopped me in my tracks, "And where do you think you're going?" he asked. I was feeling a little impatient, "I'm going to RTC (Return To Castle), what does it look like?" Zexion shook his head at me in response, "But there are still plenty of heartless around. Shouldn't you clean them all up?" "But that wasn't the mission." Was this guy serious? More work? Ugh. He then pointed to another group of heartless, "Continue, I have not yet finished my lesson." He was serious. I sighed and went back to collecting hearts. When we were done, he gave me some huge lecture on how you can always go the extra mile. All I really caught was blah, blah, blah. For being so physically attractive he sure was a pain the butt.

Back at the castle I ran into Nallixos and Xyalsas, "Oh! Ixsele, good to see you again," Nallixos smiled. I smiled back at her, "Hello, I guess you guys just finished a mission as well?" Xyalsas stepped up, "Yeah. Mr. Loyalty over there made us do some dumb mission with Marluxia," she shuddered while motioning towards Saix. I guess that meant she didn't like Saix or this Marluxia person. "So how did your day go?" Nallixos asked, ignoring Xyalsas. "Oh! I was with Zexion and he was just training me a bit," I answered noticing Xyalsas's ears appeared to have perked up. "Sexy Zexy? Keh! No fair! Why does Saix hate me so damn much!" she practically shouted, kicking her the wall as hard as she could. I jumped at the thud her foot made. Nallixos continued to ignore the fuss, "Oh well that sounds fun. Zexion is a good character. I'm sure he trained you well." She smiled as I peered beyond her shoulder to see Xyalsas gnawing on a pillow she had grabbed from the sofa. "Um, I think I"m going to head back to my room now," I hesitatingly stated. "Oh, well alright. We'll see you some other time," Nallixos smiled and waved good-bye. I turned to leave and heard her turn around and stomp on Xyalsas with her boot who screamed in response. I sighed and walked down the hall to my room.

I was about to enter when I noticed the shy-looking girl from before entering a room just down the hall from mine. I thought of approaching her but she was in before I could decide. It'd be weird if I went and knocked on her door when I don't even know her. But she looked kind of sad. I don't know her, but it worried me. I wondered if she'd like Xyalsas and Nallixos. Maybe she'd look more cheerful is she had some friends. I then noticed that I was assuming way too much. For all I know she could have plenty of good friends. Maybe she's just always uncontrollably shy and sad looking like that. Whatever, I was putting too much thought into it. It wasn't really any of my business to begin with.


	3. Chapter III - The Mission

I didn't really feel like getting up when Saix decided to just barge into my room. "Ixsele, there's going to be a meeting regarding Castle Oblivion." I was struggling to sit up properly, I had no earthly idea what he was talking about. "Castle wha...?" I was so confused, and probably still half asleep. It was too early for orders. The door slammed shut, I suppose he was already gone. Yawning and stretching my way out of bed, I headed for the meeting room. It was huge, the last time I was here was when I was introduced and named into The Organization. The pure white rounded walls had tall pillars that all rose at all different heights to form long chairs. It was quite impressive, at least that's what I thought. Not to mention how high up the ceiling went. Did it even have a ceiling?

I heard footsteps coming from behind me and turned to see Saix and the shy girl from before. Her face bent down so her bangs once again covered her eyes, obviously trying to avoid eye contact. There was someone else with them though. He had his hood up so all I could see were a couple of green eyes staring straight at me. My joints locked in place and my eyes were fixed directly on his. As he came closer, my body only tensed more. I managed to force my eyes shut to avoid his stare. He had stopped next to me.

"So, why did you call us here," a surprisingly soothing deep voice asked from his direction. I opened my eyes again and looked ever, in disbelief that he was the one who spoke. I blinked, trying to see if I had been hearing things. I then tried to look up his hood, but was unable to see anything aside from the end of his nose. I quickly gave up.

Xemnas looked down on us and began, "You three are to go with Marluxia into Castle Oblivion and work under his command. Ixsele. Naxgem. You two will obey Ulcaxs' demands from this point on until otherwise instructed. Is this understood?" Who? I didn't bother to ask. "Yes, Sir," I answered. Naxgem, who I presumed was the shy girl next to me, flinched while continuing to stare at the floor. "Naxgem, respond when your superior is speaking to you," Saix prompted. She hopped and raised her head towards Xemnas, "Yes!" Her high squeaky voice startled me. She looked over at me and noticed that I was staring. Her face turned bright red and she quickly began to hide her face with her hair again. I seemed to be placed in an awkward situation. I suppose that made the strange man with the green eyes Ulcaxs? Xemnas smirked down at us, he always gave me the creeps for some reason.

"Marluxia," Xemnas called while still looking in our direction. Confused, I turned to see two other members were standing behind us. Which one was Marluxia? There are too many people in this organization. Naxgem had turned as well with a horrified expression on her face. I noticed Ulcaxs hadn't moved at all. The two wore the the same smirks Xemnas had, the pink haired then stepped forward to speak. "Although as Xemnas says you are to obey Ulcaxs, if any one of you do anything out of line with my plans you won't live to see the world outside of that castle again." He smiled as if he found the thought funny. I already wasn't liking this plan. What was the plan anyways? I somehow felt as if my life were threatened. "Excuse me," I said stepping forward, "But what exactly is the ultimate goal of this project?" If that's what you called it. "I am going to entrust you five to watch over Namine and her research, as well as to do some of your own. This is a very important mission. Do not fail me," Xemnas had answered instead of the other two. What kind of an answer even was that? I was really hoping someone would explain in finer detail. "You are all dismissed, be in Castle Oblivion and out of here before evening." Everyone turned to leave, I sighed following them out.

I was back in my room packing what little I had when there was then a knock on the door. I opened the door to find Naxgem standing there and shaking from what appeared to be fear. She continued to try and avoid eye contact with me as much as possible. It seemed like she couldn't figure out where to look when speaking. "Uh-Um. Hi," she started. I raised an eyebrow, puzzled by her visit, "Hi." "Um, I w-was just wondering if you happened to have a-any extra soap." The poor thing was terrified, it was kind of cute. "Sure, hold on just a sec," I told her, smiling to try and decrease the tension.

I returned soon after with a new bar of soap. Continuing to hold my tension breaking smile, I handed it to her, "There you are, anything else you need?" She jumped at my question, "N-No. Th-Thank you," she bowed and darted down the hall to her room. She's so strange.

I finished packing my things and was ready to go meet up with the others for departure. Only one problem: where exactly were we suppose to meet up? I supposed Saix would be my easiest and best bet for an answer. I opened my door to go look for him when the blonde girl who was with the pink haired man from the meeting appeared. I seemed to be getting a lot of visitors. "Oh, Mar-Mar wanted me to come tell you that everyone's ready to go. Are you done yet?" She sounded irritated. Who was Mar-Mar? More weird nicknames? "Yes, I was just going to head out ac-" she stopped me, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I don't need your life story, okay? Let's just go already." She started walking away then stopped and looked back, "Are you coming?" She doesn't seem to like me much. "Oh, yes I am," I followed after her and we talked out to the large windowed room.

We all met up, and first thing, she was already complaining to the other guy about us. I think she was trying to whisper, but I could hear every word. I think at this point it was safe to assume the pink haired one was Marluxia? I'm sure Ulcaxs and Naxgem heard her too. "Alright, let's go. Ulcaxs, the honors?" the pink haired man(Marluxia?) asked. Ulcaxs nodded and opened a vortex and we all entered into the portal.


End file.
